


Tweet, Tweet

by nanifairy (ktwrites1530)



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, Yunhwan, i am craving for pancakes right now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktwrites1530/pseuds/nanifairy
Summary: Yunhyeong sent a tweet to the wrong Twitter account: Jinhwan's.





	Tweet, Tweet

_I'd like to start at the beginning, but who can say where it really began? Between one breath and another, I fell in love._

Jinhwan stood at the entrance of the kitchen, barefoot and tucked into a gray hoodie. The hoodie still smelled faintly of Yunhyeong, who dipped his finger into one of the bowls in front of him. He then placed the finger in his mouth, tasting what Jinhwan guessed as pancake batter. Somewhere between the time Jinhwan had fallen asleep to the time he woke up, Yunhyeong had managed to buy groceries.

 _Was I out for that long?_ Jinhwan thought.

A small smile curved on the lips of the other guy, playful and showing his contagious mirth. He was humming, and it was only then did Jinhwan noticed the white cords flowing from his ears, the faint _thump, thump_ of the music from his earphones floating through the silence of the kitchen. He bobbed his blonde head to the beat, lost in the music.

He mixed the batter one more time, tasted it, and then his eyes lit in satisfaction. He turned his back to Jinhwan and headed towards the stove, taking the bowl with him, but not after doing a couple of shimmies in accordance to the beat.

 _He really does like to cook_ , Jinhwan thought, recalling their conversation last night over a pack of pretzels and some lemonade, which were the only things that they could scavenge from Yunhyeong’s cupboard. Jinhwan had teased him about it—“Here’s a guy who said he loves to cook but then doesn’t have any decent food in his house?”

Jinhwan felt Yunhyeong’s laughter before he heard it, as he had laid his head on Yunhyeong’s chest. “Okay, you got me there,” Yunhyeong said, “but I was going to say I couldn’t find the time lately, as I’m quite busy with work. Or the person to cook _for_ , you know?”

Jinhwan sat up, and Yunhyeong was eyeing him with a meaningful look. The elder one took another pretzel from the pack that Yunhyeong was holding, and it crunched loudly in his mouth. “You can cook for yourself, you know,” Jinhwan countered.

Yunhyeong shook his head, a glint in his eyes. “It’s more fun to cook for someone. Especially when you see that look on their face, the appreciation that you took the time to prepare something for them, and the satisfaction on their face once they tasted your dish—which, in my case, is always delicious, by the way.” Yunhyeong winked at Jinhwan, and the latter smiled back, shaking his head at the bragging. “Plus,” Yunhyeong continued, taking a sip from the lemonade, “the conversations shared over the food cooked. That is always the one that is priceless. Long before the time of Instagram, it was fun to just wine and dine. Enjoying the food and enjoying the company.”

“Says the person who always posts what he eats on Instagram.”

Yunhyeong laughed, and Jinhwan slowly learned it was becoming one of his most favorite sounds. “I sometimes don’t get social media, but I won’t fully hate on it because it was how I met you.”

Jinhwan smiled. Meeting people online wasn’t his thing either, because nowadays it was scary with all the scheming scoundrels and scammers and ‘influencers’ whom he’s not really sure what they’re about. But one day, Yunhyeong had mistakenly addressed a tweet to Jinhwan, a tweet lamenting the deterioration of music because this band was coming out with another album.

It boiled down to a single underscore. Jinhwan’s Twitter username was **ever__last** , the name of the band he was a huge fan of, and the band’s username was **ever_last**.

“Come on, @ever__last’s songs are nonsense, why are they still around?” Yunhyeong added, and Jinhwan had to reply, because he wasn’t one for standing down when something or someone he loves is being disrespected.

“This tweet might not be addressed to me, but mister, the reason why they are still around because they are good-looking, talented, down-to-earth guys whose market isn't YOU.”

After that, Jinhwan and Yunhyeong started to swap tweets, debating on the topic, a long thread that Jinhwan had bookmarked on his own Twitter as he still re-reads it from time to time. The day after, Yunhyeong had followed him on the social media platform, and Jinhwan DMed him: _Are you even sure you’re following the correct account?_

Jinhwan followed Yunhyeong a couple of hours later, and their lives weren’t the same after that.

The smell of melted butter wafted into Jinhwan’s nose, bringing him back to the moment. The pancakes started to sizzle in the pan, and Jinhwan’s tummy grumbled in response. But he still didn’t make a move. He was still enjoying the ‘show’ that Yunhyeong was putting up.

Yunhyeong sashayed his way to the fridge, still oblivious to Jinhwan’s presence, and took out a pack of processed meat. Another pan clanged against the stove, the plastic crackling as he unwrapped the meat, and the smell of the bacon filling the air after a few minutes.

Their first personal meetup happened a few months after the Twitter mishap, and it was, to say the least, also peppered with unfortunate events—Yunhyeong’s car breaking down on the way to the restaurant, the waitress spilling the dessert on Jinhwan’s lap, the line of red lights that they encountered when Yunhyeong took Jinhwan home. It was every bit of bad luck that they thought had only happened in the movies.

By the end of that night, Jinhwan could feel their combined frustration bearing down on them. Halfway through the night, Yunhyeong’s mood had changed—and Jinhwan knew it was because he was a planner—he had everything for their night timed down to the minute. He liked things following the way they intended them to, even if there were things that would be out of his control. He was wired that way, and it wasn’t easy for Jinhwan to adjust to as he was a bit more carefree, liking loose plans like “hey, yes, we’re spending the day together, let’s just think of the things we’re going to do on the day itself.” Free and easy—that was more Jinhwan’s thing.

So he was half-expecting Yunhyeong to just say goodbye and call it a night, as it was, after all, one of the worst dates either of them had been on. But when Yunhyeong rolled his car to a stop in front of Jinhwan’s apartment, the younger one turned to him, saying, “Well, that was quite an adventure. Do you want to have another one, hyung, say, on Friday night?”

Jinhwan stopped, his hand on the buckle of his seatbelt, ready to release it, trying to absorb what Yunhyeong had said. He turned to Yunhyeong, his blonde hair looking whiter under the light from the full moon behind him. He looked tired, but to Jinhwan he was ethereal.

“Maybe the cinema where we’re going to will lose sound midway the screening or I would buy the wrong flavor of popcorn that could piss you off, or I’d get a flat tire,” he joked.

Jinhwan let a smile play on his lips. “Murphy’s law just hit us hard today,” he said softly. There was a hopeful look on Yunhyeong’s face. This night wouldn’t rank too high in his most favorite nights list, but it showed him how Jinhwan managed to handle his control freak self, which most of the time had scared the people he had dated away. Sure, Jinhwan got a bit impatient and moody at certain points in the night as well, but he snapped out it and would always check if Yunhyeong was okay, and would offer words of comfort to Yunhyeong.

“And I would like another adventure,” Jinhwan concluded. He leaned forward to give Yunhyeong a peck on the cheek. “And—to avoid one of the potential mishaps on Friday—I like my popcorn to be a mix of butter and sour cream.”

Yunhyeong was about to panic. _Well, he said okay for another date. I guess this night was bad enough that it only warranted a peck on the cheek?_ he thought.

Jinhwan released his seatbelt and was about to go down the car. Three-fourths of Yunhyeong’s brain was telling him to let it go, but the remaining portion won. He grabbed Jinhwan’s arm, tugging the elder one towards him. “Oh god, I hope this isn’t one of the things I get wrong today,” Yunhyeong muttered, and before Jinhwan could react, he pressed his lips on Jinhwan’s, soft at first, calculating, testing the waters.

Jinhwan’s eyes were wide, unable to process the sudden change in the events, but the cherry-flavored lips of Yunhyeong as they moved softly against his snapped him out of it. His small hands felt like they had a mind of their own as they reached up, one of them positioned on Yunhyeong’s nape to deepen the kiss, and the other to cup his chin. He was thankful that his seatbelt was off so he was able to lean closer to Yunhyeong.

Someone sighed into the kiss—they weren’t sure who it was anymore—but the moan definitely came from Jinhwan. Yunhyeong released him, but still kept him close, their foreheads touching as they both tried to catch their breaths.

Jinhwan could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He swallowed, gathering his wits. “No, that was the best thing that ever happened tonight, Yunhyeong,” he whispered.

“How long have you been standing there?”

Jinhwan didn’t notice that he was biting his lower lip as he recalled that night, and was startled when Yunhyeong spoke. Yunhyeong pulled out his earphones and stashed them along with his phone in a drawer.

“Long enough to watch you dance to three songs, actually,” Jinhwan recovered, a blush creeping to his cheeks. He finally entered the kitchen and walked over to Yunhyeong, stepping back momentarily as the latter flipped a pancake in the air. After a few seconds, he slid it on top of a perfect stack that he had formed on a plate.

“This one is mine,” Yunhyeong said, pointing to the plate. “Yours, I’m cooking in bacon grease, because you love bacon,” he said with a smart grin.

Jinhwan felt his heart stop at that moment. He took him in: the smile that reaches his eyes, now bright despite their lack of sleep caused by their endless conversation mixed with some kisses in between last night. The faint blush on his cheeks made him more beautiful, and when Yunhyeong swallowed, Jinhwan noticed his prominent Adam’s apple bob up and down his throat. _One of his assets, definitely_ , Jinhwan thought. To Jinhwan, Yunhyeong wasn’t the most perfect person in the world: he hated pedestrians who cross the street too slowly when you give them the chance, he illegally downloads his books instead of buying actual ones (they have argued about this multiple times, and lately there were a couple of paperbacks at his bedside), he dislikes some of the bands that Jinhwan likes, _he doesn’t like bacon,_ and he sometimes snores. But Yunhyeong cooks and he reads a lot of books, and he listens to a lot of music, and he makes Jinhwan laugh with his weird sense of humor.

He wasn’t the most perfect person, but he was the perfect person for Jinhwan _._

Yunhyeong reached for the bowl of pancake batter but Jinhwan stopped him, grabbing his hand instead. He made Yunhyeong face him, and younger one looked half-confused, half-irritated that Jinhwan was ruining his rhythm. And then his face relaxed when he saw the look on Jinhwan’s face.

Jinhwan touched his cheek, Yunhyeong’s eyes dropping to a close for a moment before they opened again to gaze at him, piercing.

“What’s up?” he said softly, and he reached for Jinhwan, pulling him closer by the waist. Jinhwan wrapped his other arm around his waist, his body flush against Yunhyeong’s, sighing contentedly.

“Did I ever tell you how happy I am that you hate the band I liked enough to tweet it to someone?” Jinhwan said, and Yunhyeong’s laugh warmed his hyung’s face. Jinhwan tiptoed, closing the distance between them, surprising Yunhyeong.

Yunhyeong tasted sweet and sticky, a bit of maple syrup-y kind of taste. After getting over the shock, he reciprocated, drawing Jinhwan in and taking him deeper into the kiss. Yunhyeong kept Jinhwan close when he released him, their foreheads still touching each other.

Jinhwan took a deep breath just as Yunhyeong did. And then, Jinhwan, after a split-second’s hesitation, braved through it—

_“I love you.”_

Jinhwan giggled as Yunhyeong chuckled, because Yunhyeong had said it at the same time as Jinhwan did, relief flooding both their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> The first line came from a writing prompt from Figment.


End file.
